


What If We Rewrite the Stars

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy AoKise Day!, M/M, Mutual Pining, based on a reddit post, brief IwaKise, implied iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: In which Daiki thinks he’s straight, but the stars have other plans and Kise’s wishful thinking might have worked out after all.





	What If We Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on **[this post](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com/post/173684619486/cryptiboy-the-true-space-fandom)** and inspired by **[this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4)**. Happy AoKise Day! ♥

The first thing Aomine notices when he gets home is that the apartment smells like someone’s expecting to get laid. The aroma wafts through the hallway leading up to the two bedroom he shares with one of his old basketball teammates from middle school, makes him kind of regret already having plans for the night because whatever Kise is cooking up will likely be better than anything out of the vegan place the girl he’s seeing is into. It doesn’t help matters that his stomach grumbles in protest as soon as he opens the door, or that the place looks as though someone (Satsuki, most likely) cleaned it up so that it looks more like a presentable place to live rather than a garbage bin parading as a bachelor pad.

 

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Kise’s ears flush all the way to the tips and Daiki laughs at that, wonders how his teasing jabs always seem to make Kise just the right amount of flustered when he must get the same compliments from people everywhere else.

 

“Here,” Kise says without preamble, “what do you think?”

 

Daiki takes a huge whiff over Kise’s shoulder and tips his head forward when Kise offers the wooden spoon to taste the sauce. With a surprised groan, the different flavors hit him all at once, makes his mouth water for more as he leans in to get another sample only to be rebuffed when Kise goes back to stirring, a satisfied smirk barely hidden.

 

“Such a fucking tease.”

 

Kise winks. “Gotta keep you comin’ back for more, right?”

 

“You’re gettin’ way too good at this cooking thing,” Daiki says, opening one of the other pots simmering on the stove. “If I were into guys, I’d definitely try to steal you away from whoever you got comin’ over tonight.”

 

“You know what they say,” Kise's voice catches for a fraction of a second as he stirs in a few more pinches of whatever spices he’s got laid out on the counter before bending to taste the final product himself. “The way to a person’s heart is through their stomach.”

 

“If that were the case, you’d have had mine years ago.” Daiki chuckles, rumples Kise’s hair on the way to his bedroom. “I’m gonna get changed, then I’ll be outta your hair for the rest of the night.”

 

“Mm,” Kise says, a little subdued as he goes back to his cooking, “see you later, Aominecchi.”

* * *

 

“Did you eat the food I left in your fridge?”

 

“No?” Daiki answers, balancing the phone between his cheek and shoulder while he attempts to fish his keys out of his pocket. “I thought those were leftovers, so I threw them out.”

 

“Dai-chan! How are you supposed to function properly if you don’t eat?” Satsuki’s exasperation is clear, though Daiki hears the affection behind it. “And who’s going to feed you if I don’t?”

 

“I got Kise for that. He’s gettin’ pretty good with the cooking classes he’s been taking.” To prove his point, the lingering smell of something more appetizing than Satsuki’s dishes hits his nostrils as he nudges the door open with his foot. “Besides, ‘s that what you call it? Feedin’ me?”

 

Satsuki huffs. “What else would you call it?”

 

“Tryin’ to kill me.”

 

“Don’t tempt me,” she says warningly, “but if I wanted to do that, spending my time making you delicious meals you never eat wouldn’t be at the top of my list.”

 

“I never eat them ‘cause I don’t wanna die. Anyway, what do you--” Daiki stops short as he rounds into the living room, his brain stuttering his response when he catches sight of Kise getting hot and heavy with someone on the couch.

 

Kise is sprawled horizontally, one leg hanging off the edge and hands splayed across the other guy’s bare back. The other person is someone Daiki has never seen before, and he’s not sure if it’s the unfamiliarity or the fact that this is the first time he’s ever seen Kise wrapped around someone this way, but something hits him then. Jacks him up in a way he’s never felt before. A flaring irritation rises from somewhere in the pit of his gut, makes him a little sick, a little disoriented. It punches through his casual demeanor, makes him less light on his feet than he normally is because instead of the silent exit he’s planned, Kise’s quiet moan causes him to knock over the floor lamp instead. He ends up watching it crash down on the floor with a bang loud enough to cause the two on the couch to disentangle in that deer-in-headlights, embarrassingly awkward fumbling kind of way that reminds him of the first time his mother caught him with a girl in his room when he was fifteen.

 

The room’s temperature suddenly spikes twenty degrees, makes Daiki consider bolting back out of the apartment if only to avoid the situation. But Kise speaks before his brain can process the suggestion, before his feet can follow the instinct.

 

“A-Aominecchi!” Kise stumbles off the couch as he struggles to button his jeans. “Shit! I didn’t realize you’d be home so early!” He throws his shirt back on, musses his hair in a way that draws Daiki’s line of sight, before he clears his throat and gestures toward the other guy with an embarrassed grin. “This is Iwaizumicchi. He’s, um, my lab partner in my Earth Sciences class,” he says much too brightly, swiping his mouth in that absent way Daiki has seen a million times, but never like this. Daiki’s eyebrows furrow in the process.

 

“Dinner guy? From the other night?” he asks, though he already knows the answer. “This one’s gotta be good in bed, huh? I mean, repeat offender and all.”

 

Kise is a little breathless and Daiki is unsure if it’s because he’s just been caught about to get it on in their communal space or because of something else, something he seems to be exceptionally embarrassed about, though Daiki is much too annoyed to try and figure it out. “Aominecchi, c’mon,” he says with a hint of a whine, taken aback and looking as though he’d rather be anywhere other than where he is. “I wasn’t planning on introducing you guys this way, but we sort of got a little carried away. Crap, I’m so s--”

 

The guy manages to tug his shirt down with an easy smile and bows at the introduction, likely saving Kise from having to further explain. “Heard a lot about you,” he says. “Iwaizumi Hajime. You’re on the basketball team, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Daiki says, trying to keep his eyes up and away from the obvious proof of his interruption, “can’t say the same ‘bout you, though.”

 

Iwaizumi laughs. “Not unless you follow volleyball, I guess.” When Daiki doesn’t say anything else, Iwaizumi turns to Kise and thumbs toward the front door. “I’m gonna get going. I forgot I had that, uh, thing with Oikawa.” Kise’s eyes dart toward Daiki before he nods in response, smile brilliant, but strained. Then Iwaizumi glances at Daiki, dipping his head in a short, but respectful bow, despite Daiki’s less-than-welcoming response. “Nice to meet you, Aomine-kun.”

 

“Yeah,” Aomine says, ignoring Kise completely before retreating to his room with barely more than a backwards wave.

~***~

Some time later, a knock interrupts the studying he’s not getting done.

 

He tugs his earphones off and swivels the chair around, debating to answer or continue pretending like he’s actually studying. Before he can make a decision, however, Kise continues.

 

“Aominecchi?” Kise’s voice is uncharacteristically hesitant and it tugs at the guilt Daiki already feels about his previous reaction. “I’m sorry about what happened earlier. I didn’t know you were going to be home, but,” Kise pauses and there’s a quiet thud, likely Kise pressing his head against the door, before he says, “it doesn’t matter. That’s no excuse and I shouldn’t have done that where you could walk in.” There’s a beat of silence, and then, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable… was all I wanted to say. Okay, um... night, Aominecchi.”

 

 _I’m not uncomfortable_ , he wants to say. And part of it is true. He’s never been uncomfortable knowing about Kise’s sexuality, has never had a problem with Kise bringing guys home before. But he’s also never seen Kise in that position before either. And somehow, the image has not only managed to piss him off, but refuses to leave his head no matter how hard he tries to forget it ever happened.

 

_I’m not uncomfortable._

 

_I just…_

 

_...I don’t know what I am._

 

Daiki exhales. Then he swivels around and pops his earbuds back in, drowns everything out with music blaring pounding rhythms louder than the nagging voice inside his head.

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks are uneventful.

 

His practice schedule has been more grueling, more time-consuming, and he’s glad for it. Glad to have an excuse not to be in the apartment he shares with Kise, glad for anything to keep him away from another awkward stumble into a scene that, in hindsight, shouldn’t have made him irritable. Shouldn’t have given him an odd sense of discomfort. Or made him feel like he’d rather the ground swallowed him up instead of being made to see how Kise looks making out with someone, how he sounds when he moans into it.

 

It had only been a few seconds, but it was enough to leave Daiki unsettled. Awkward. More than a little disgusted. And he hates himself for it.

 

The idea that seeing Kise with another guy in a compromising position is the reason he’s out of sorts, that he’s suddenly developed an allergy to being at home, seems far-fetched. Ridiculous, even. He’s known other people who’ve come out, has hung out with friends who’ve dated the same sex or both before. Hell, he’s even been the third wheel a few times with Satsuki and Kuroko, and all without incident.

 

But somehow, Kise… Kise is different.

 

He realizes, belatedly, that he’s never hung out with Kise or any of the guys he’s dated. He’s heard about them, sure, but it dawns on him now that Kise has never brought anyone around, has never invited dates along even when other people have brought theirs, Daiki included. But seeing him on the couch, obviously enjoying himself, obviously turned on by the guy he’d been wrapped around, ground on Daiki’s nerves. Made him feel sick to his stomach. He’s never had a problem with someone being gay before, but this time.

 

This time, he has a problem.

 

A can’t breathe problem. A can’t control his anger when he sees it kind of problem.

 

And it bothers him more that he doesn’t know why. Bothers him that it might be him that’s the problem after all.

* * *

 

“Have you still not talked about it?”

 

Satsuki surprises him for lunch after practice one morning, coffee in hand when she greets him in front of the university gymnasium. He should have known better than to confide in her, but considering she’s known him longer than most people and would likely judge him less, he figures she could at least make sense as to why he’s suddenly developed some sort of phobia about Kise’s extracurricular activities.

 

“Right. How do ya think that’ll pan out? ‘Oh hey, watching you suck face with some random guy makes me wanna puke’ is really gonna go over well--”

 

“I said talk to him, Dai-chan. I never said be an idiot about it.” She rolls her eyes. “Honestly, do I have to hand-hold you through everything?”

 

Daiki scrubs his face much harder than he means to, a twinge beginning in his temple at the thought of bringing up the previous incident. “Shoulda never asked you to butt in,” he mutters over a mouthful of fries. “Anyway, why do we have to talk about it? S’not like we talk about that kind of stuff to begin with.”

 

“But that’s exactly why you’re in this mess,” Satsuki points out, finishing off her milkshake. “Do you ever think that maybe Ki-chan never brought anyone around because of _you_?”

 

“The fuck, Satsuki? Why wouldn’t he?”

 

“If you’d stop being so dumb about it, you might consider options other than ‘I turned into a homophobe overnight’.” She steals one of his fries and thoughtfully chews on it before venturing, “you said he used to flirt with you, right?”

 

“Sorta, I guess? But it was just joking around. Stuff he teases me about, I dunno. It’s just always how he’s talked to me.”

 

“Did that ever make you feel uncomfortable?”

 

Daiki purses his lips, thinks back to specifics.

 

_“Something you wanna tell me, Aominecchi?”_

 

_Daiki spares Kise a glance over his reading glasses, eyes widening when he realizes what Kise is holding up. “I swear it’s not what it looks like,” he stammers, palming the back of his neck. “One of the girls I went out with a few months ago left it behind and I--”_

 

_Kise’s smile gives him pause. “Why look at pictures when you have the real thing?”_

 

_The banter is unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. Daiki raises an eyebrow and chuckles, relaxes now that he’s certain Kise doesn’t think he’s some weird creep for keeping the photo book in the first place. “Wouldn’t wanna get caught staring at Model-chan. The magazine might be safer.”_

 

_Kise returns the chuckle with a mischievous wink. “Maybe I wouldn’t mind the staring,” he says before he disappears into the bathroom, towel dropping just a second shy of the bathroom door closing._

 

“Dai-chan,” Satsuki says, snapping her fingers in Daiki’s face. “Earth to Dai-chan! Did I lose you again? Look, if you’re just going to ignore me when I’m trying to help y--”

 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, “still tired, I guess.” He mulls over his answer while he slurps the remainder of his milkshake. “And nah, uncomfortable isn’t exactly the word.”

 

“Then how would you describe it?”

 

Daiki shrugs, thinks about the way Kise’s eyes had lit up, the curve of his smile. Then, he imagines that smile directed at someone else and suddenly, he feels a little like throwing up. “Wish I knew. How would you describe it?”

 

“It sounds like you’re okay with other people doing what he does, but not Ki-chan himself,” she says. “I mean, you seemed fine when Tetsu-kun and Kagamin were being cute. Did that bother you to see them that way?”

 

“No, I don’t even think about it.”

 

“So then it’s not the act itself. It’s who’s doing it.”

 

“What the hell does that even mean?”

 

“You’ll figure it out, Dai-chan,” Satsuki says with a knowing smile. “Eventually.”

 

Daiki sighs. “Why do I keep you around again?”

 

* * *

 

He manages to avoid being in the same room with Kise for no more than a few minutes for a full month before Kise finally confronts him.

 

“Are we going to talk about this?” he asks, rising from the couch as soon as Daiki walks through the door, fresh from afternoon practice.

 

He’s drenched in sweat, foregoing the shower at the gym so he can take his time and decompress at home. Not really the ideal time to catch him for some serious one-on-one. Kise, as far as he can remember, is supposed to be at some photo shoot something or other instead of standing in their living room, expression resolute. Determined. He wrings his hands, something he does when he’s nervous or on edge, and Daiki wonders how long he’s known that, when he’d started noticing the tell-tale quirk.

 

“I got a thing--”

 

“You always have a thing,” Kise says, dropping his hands with a breathy laugh. An awkward laugh. It throws Daiki off because seeing Kise’s confidence falter is still something new for him, something he can’t wrap his head around. “I just-- we need to talk about this.”

 

“Nothin’ to talk about,” Daiki replies because really, how is he supposed to tell Kise about how disgusted he feels? How much of an asshole he is for judging him about his choice in partners? His sexuality? He hefts his duffel bag on his shoulder and shrugs. “I need a shower. Can we do this later?”

 

Kise’s shoulders sag, but he exhales a sigh. “Yeah, sure,” he says, forcing a smile. “Later.”

* * *

 

The month that follows is a blur. It isn’t like Daiki purposely tries to avoid Kise. He tells himself that he’s just busy, that they both are; never mind the fact that he’s wheedled Satsuki into finding out what Kise’s schedule is just so he could make sure he isn’t home at the same time.

 

It’s become second nature now to hesitate before entering the apartment, half afraid that he’d run into another incident that would cause his temper to get the better of him. Luckily, there’ve been no incidents since the last one, or maybe Kise has learned to take his random hookups elsewhere.

 

Aomine shoulders the door open, balancing the new stack of textbooks he’d just gotten for his current term, while simultaneously attempting to keep his takeout dinner upright. Preoccupied with trying to keep everything in his arms, it doesn’t occur to him that other people are already in the apartment until he walks into the living room and nearly drops it all.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” he manages, narrowing his eyes after staring at Kise and Iwaizumi for longer than is probably necessary.

 

“Iwaizumicchi needed to talk, so I rescheduled my photoshoot,” Kise says matter-of-factly, gaze trained on Daiki as though he’s gauging his reaction. “We were just--”

 

But Daiki cuts him off as he brushes past them. “Don’t really care.”

 

“Guess that’s my cue to leave,” Iwaizumi says.

 

“Sorry about that, Iwaizumicchi,” Kise mumbles, and Daiki swears he hears just the slightest crack in his voice. “I’ll call you later if you need to talk some more, okay?”

 

“It’s fine, really,” Iwaizumi replies with a quiet chuckle. “I’m glad we talked about it. You’ve been a lot of help and--” He raises his voice enough to make sure Daiki hears him. “--some people just need to stop being complete assholes.”

 

Daiki rolls his eyes and scoffs. The nerve of this guy. He hears the door shut and it’s silence for a long while, long enough that he thinks maybe it’s safe to come out of his room. He opens the door slowly and pads out to the kitchen, grabs the takeout, then makes his way up to the rooftop patio, only to find Kise already there nursing a cup of something steaming between his hands. He lowers his eyes when he realizes Daiki is there, but it’s enough to catch a glimpse of splotchy red.

 

“I knew you’d come up here eventually,” Kise says with a brief glance up at the stars. “It was always your favorite place when you wanted to be alone. Even when we were in school. Always the roof, remember?”

 

Daiki clears his throat, concerned but unsure how to bring it up. “You cr--”

 

“No,” Kise answers in a hurry before Daiki can finish, “it’s just allergies. So anyway, are you going to tell me what that was about or are you still pretending you’re too busy to talk to me?”

 

“I _am_ busy,” he tries to argue, even though everything is so muddled now that he can’t even bring himself to keep up the lie anymore. Not when Kise is so obviously hurt by it. And definitely not when he’s the cause. He sighs and pulls up one of the oversized bean bags, planting himself next to Kise with an apologetic grimace. “I dunno where to start.”

 

“Anywhere would be good.”

 

Daiki exhales slowly, feels the prickle of the cool air against his skin as he sinks into the chair. “I think I should move out.”

 

There’s a beat of silence before Kise finds his voice again. “I can’t say I’m surprised. You’ve been avoiding me like the plague.”

 

“It wasn’t intentional, I swear. I just--” _\--dunno how to deal with this._

 

“I understand,” Kise says, eyebrows furrowing. He smiles, a little sadly, and cups his hands tighter around the mug. He chews on the edge of his lip for a good minute, then asks, “I screwed up, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Aominecchi. Honest. And this is your apartment to begin with, so I should be the one that moves out. You shouldn’t have to find somewhere else to live because of me. I feel terrible about everything already without adding making you homeless into the mix. It was pretty shitty of me not to have seen that you had a problem with me being gay. Wishful thinking, I guess.” Kise laughs, but it sounds empty, hollow somehow. Like he’s laughing at his own stupidity. “I mean, I just assumed you were okay with it and never thought to ask and--”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“What do you mean ‘what’?”

 

Daiki shakes his head. “I don’t have a problem with that. With you bein’ into guys.”

 

Kise blinks, confused. “You… don’t? So then what--?”

 

“Okay, this is gonna sound really stupid, but I don’t want you to move out.”

 

“But you were going to move out--”

 

“‘Cause I didn’t wanna keep hurting you. I’m hurtin’ you, aren’t I?” Daiki sucks in a breath and exhales slowly, fingers awkwardly tracing the curve of his knee. “You’re one of my best friends, y’know? And every time you had someone over, I told myself I was gonna stop being a dick. That I’d just hang out and it’d be fine, that we’d be fine. But I see you with them and I just--” He bites his lip and shrugs, helpless. “I hate it. It makes me sick. Pisses me off that sometimes I can barely keep it to myself. But you know the worst part is that I hate that it makes me feel that way. ‘Cause then it makes _you_ feel that way and you don’t deserve that. I’m the biased piece of shit that can’t get over myself, so I should be the one to leave.”

 

“So if you don’t have a problem with it,” Kise starts, trying to put it together. Then he blinks again, his expression gaining a certain clarity before he’s laughing outright, head cocked to the side as he seemingly attempts to wrap his mind around whatever he’s just concluded, “are you _jealous_ , Aominecchi?”

 

“I’m…maybe? I think so? That’s weird, right?” Daiki chuckles nervously and shakes his head. “Of course it’s weird. Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“Why would it be?”

 

“‘Cause you’re _you_ and we’re _friends_. Wait, why don’t you think it’s weird?”

 

Then Kise palms his face and groans. “You’re so dense. All the time. I’m surprised you can function without short circuiting your brain.”

 

“Hah? You’re not making any sense.”

 

“Aominecchi, do you care that I’m sleeping with them or that I’m sleeping with them _here_?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“It matters to me.”

 

“Why?”

 

It’s Kise’s turn to sigh. “Full disclosure?”

 

“We’re already pretty much doin’ that.”

 

“I like you.”

 

“Of course you do? We wouldn’t be friends if you didn’t li--”

 

“No, Aominecchi,” Kise interrupts, holding Daiki’s gaze. “I _like_ you, like you.”

 

“Oh.” Daiki blinks, takes a minute to process. “So the flirting--”

 

“--was me actually flirting. I just thought you went along with it for laughs ‘cause that’s how we’ve always been. I mean, I never in a million years thought I’d have a shot.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe because you’ve been straight for as long as I’ve known you? It wasn’t in the stars for me and I’d made my peace with it. As long as I could stay by your side, even if all I’d ever be was your friend.”

 

“Thought I was straight, too. Mostly, anyway.” Daiki scratches his cheek. “Guess I’m wrong about a lot of things. But we shouldn’t even be talkin’ about this. You’re into what’s his face.”

 

“Iwaizumicchi?” Kise laughs, eyes widening. “We were never actually together. I mean, I slept with him a few times, but it turns out we were using each other for the exact same thing.”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“Friends with benefits. Turns out, he’s been mooning over his best friend and trying to get over him same as I've been trying to do with you. But Oikawa-senpai is just as dense as you. Maybe more. I convinced him to be honest because I can tell how Oikawa-senpai feels about Iwaizumicchi.”

 

“You were honest with me,” Daiki says, anchoring his palm on his nape. “‘S that mean you can tell how I was feelin’?”

 

Kise shrugs. “I’d hoped.”

 

“Still?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“Since that first day in the gymnasium at Teikou. When I caught you making that shot just before I was assigned to Kurokocchi. You were so cool back then," Kise muses with a smile. "That one star I could never shine brighter than.”

 

“You’ve gotta be shittin’ me.”

 

“What?”

 

“So… I might have thrown that basketball at your head… on purpose.”

 

“I knew it! There was no way you could have angled that ‘accidentally’ from where the gymnasium was. _Mohhh_ , I had that lumpy bruise on my head for a week! Aominecchi’s so cruel.” Kise juts his lip out, mocking indignation, before he exhales a laugh, his mug no longer steaming, and abandoned on the pavement. “Oh my god, we’re so dumb.”

 

Daiki traces the edge of the beanbag, inching little by little toward Kise’s hand until their fingers brush together. “The dumbest.” He lifts his gaze, meets the question burning in Kise’s eyes. “Do you think maybe-- I dunno... you wanna--”

 

“--try it out with us?” Kise finishes, a little out of breath.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doin’,” Daiki admits, embarrassment causing the heat to rise in every crevice of his face.

 

Kise leans in, close enough that he’s inches from Daiki, a smile tugging his lips. “I’ve got all the time to show you.”

 

“Could take a while,” Daiki mutters before the pull is too strong and he’s swept up in it, closing the gap between them. It’s sloppy and fumbled, Daiki’s inexperience and getting used to being with someone built exactly like him making the kiss somewhat difficult to maneuver. But Kise’s mouth feels nice, the warmth of the kiss new and slightly exhilarating as Kise’s tongue helps Daiki find a comfortable rhythm, a pace he can follow.

 

When they pull away, it dawns on him that he doesn’t feel sick, doesn’t feel disgusted. And the realization makes him chuckle.

 

“What?” Kise asks, eyebrow wrinkling with the slightest trace of doubt.

 

“I just realized I don’t care about you kissing guys as long as I’m the guy you’re kissing.”

 

The relief is overwhelming. Kise grins, makes his stomach flip, his heart stutter. Makes him feel a certain warmth that’s new and terrifying and challenging, but one he wouldn’t trade for anything. And he wonders how it took him so long to find something that has always been right in front of him, always, always reaching out, waiting for him to jump.

 

He closes his eyes now, meets Kise halfway, and sees the stars. Then, without hesitation...

 

...he jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are, as always, super appreciated! ♥
> 
> find me on Tumblr **[@limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com/tagged/;fics)**


End file.
